1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure, and in particular, to a non-volatile memory cell structure and the operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Demand for non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, including embedded NVM in other microelectronics and IC devices, has grown rapidly in recent years due to the expansion of digital computing and processing beyond desktop computer systems to include a broader array of consumer electronic, communications, automotive and industrial products. These products include mobile phones, still and video digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs). portable computers, portable digital music players, digital video recorders, set-top boxes, communication routers and switches, digital televisions and other electronic systems. Each of these products typically requires one or more nonvolatile memory device(s) to store data, such as the product's operating system and may also require data storage capabilities.